


Animal Boy

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 1





	Animal Boy

献给2020这个很多人见不到面的特殊情人节。

我可以不过节，可我的CP一定要过【热泪】

絮絮叨叨的流水账，比心。  
\---------------------------------------------

今年的假期是难能可贵的。

蔡徐坤给朱正廷每天耐心的发他的胡渣照片，从一点点青色的阴影，到现在成片的仙人掌。  
加上没有可以打理过的头发，随意的穿着。  
他发出他满意的一圈胡子照片后，有人还来问他"洗头没有？"

"我当然洗头啦，拜托。"蔡徐坤有些抱怨，还强制要求朱正廷的摄像头对准自己。

朱正廷看过去，就像一头年轻的狮子刚换上了新生的鬃毛，洋洋洒洒的摇摇头，浑身就是太阳的光芒。但是那懒洋洋的劲儿，就一张静态图便能想象出下一秒扑向自己的动作。  
蓄势待发着的。

"忍了很久了吧？"朱正廷终于不再"轮回"他男朋友的信息，但是"秒回"也还是做不到的，客观上他还是想把电影看完。

"什么？胡子吗？"蔡徐坤摸摸自己的下巴，青春的荷尔蒙这个时候展现无遗了，想到自己因为形象要求从没表现过自己成熟的一面，现在忽然有了机会，他还很自信的转了转下巴，给朱正廷看看："这不叫忍，这叫顺其自然不用洗脸刮胡子的大老爷们儿。"

"你这是糙老爷们儿。"朱正廷驳了他的意，也不由自主的摸摸自己的胡茬。

这胡茬也随人，蔡徐坤的偏偏就这么浓密旺盛看上去就扎着疼，朱正廷也不少，可就软软卷卷的乖巧得很。两人这些天里不用见人，自己也懒了，仿佛蓄胡子又成了说好似得。

"糙不糙，你知道。"蔡徐坤说不到两句又要开始拐弯，朱正廷还担心家人从后面听见，赶紧示意他打住，"好……好……知道，知道。"文字聊天还好，视频起来他总能啥事情都拐到下半身去。

"那你知道的话想不想我？"说这话的蔡徐坤随意的扭了扭头。这就不像狮子了，像大猫，转了转头就要往他怀里钻，从小辛巴变成了懒洋洋的橘猫。

"想，想。"  
"那你啥时候来？"  
"等公司约到录音室的时候。"  
"别等了，先过来把谱给我，我给你录。"小橘猫尾巴又翘了起来，一下一下地打在朱正廷的脚踝上，撩得他心痒痒的。

"啊……提前要我开工啊。"朱正廷歪着脸看着蔡徐坤，他把自己变成了个外星人，玩着FaceTime上傻乎乎的特效。这样显得他的脸更尖了，还挡着他的胡子。

"提前开工，有开工大礼包，来不来？"蔡徐坤眯着眼看他，换成了个黄色的大猫猫脸，这下表情生动了许多。

他换了个低沉的声音："主要还是想你了，过来给我抱抱。"  
大猫猫伸出舌头舔到了他的心。

这个理由太动人了，比什么好久不见、过情人节、出来玩之类的都要打动朱正廷。  
心中挂念都成了什么样子，见了面才知道。

于是给公司打了个报告，说自己提前过去熟悉下唱法，不花公司差旅费，就这么大摇大摆的去了男朋友租的民宿。

这个民宿地下带有一件录音室，蔡徐坤选中这里，自是别有洞天。

"来吧，先把你的Demo给我，我听一下。"两人见了面，蔡徐坤开口就是工作，朱正廷把小样递给他的时候，捏在手里停了一下。

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷鼓起来的小嘴巴，还是先低头亲了亲他的脸。  
"别勾引我，我怕待会君王不早朝，来日方长。"

从没想过这个停摆的假期那么长。

朱正廷重新剃了胡子，因为公司要求他营业了，公众形象还是要保持那么一丢丢。  
白白嫩嫩的他往镜头前那么一站，不开美颜也是水当当的。

"嗯，这段时间精神挺好啊。"蔡徐坤认真的评价到，"肉也多了点，摸上去软乎乎的。"  
"把我也养好一点啊。"说完蔡徐坤摊在沙发上露出了肚皮，围着一身动物纹的长袍睡衣，时间还早，狮子打了个哈欠。

"现在没有什么deadline，你就生活规律些，早睡早起身体好。"朱正廷再检查了一遍自己拍的视频，发给了经纪人。  
"可是灵感总是晚上来敲门，所以我得醒着才能抓住他。"蔡徐坤表示错不在我，朱正廷没办法，摇了摇头，过去给蔡徐坤摸摸后颈。  
蔡徐坤还没刮胡子，慢慢的竟然有了络腮胡子的样子。

这没了外界工作要求，做事可是都要靠自己的主动性了。朱正廷这几天才是真正见识到男朋友所谓的"做音乐"究竟是个什么状态。

他要想着唱法，想着节奏，想着成色，绝对不放手让别人去制作，合作的音乐人大多都还是在大洋彼岸，他们总是和灵感一起晚上才到。忙忙碌碌的，两台大显示屏波纹闪动。

可他还是精力充沛的，中午起来就会和朱正廷一起练舞做体能训练，晚上帮他录新歌，稍微做些调整或者尝试新的唱法。

"词写得不错，'我的空位 留给你 禁止别人 来出镜'……你又给你的写词人讲了一个什么故事？"蔡徐坤看到歌词，哼了一遍。

沙发很大，或者应该说是一个围炉暖床，朱正廷就顺势靠在了蔡徐坤身边回答他的问题：  
"就说你不让我发合照，每天都要告诉你做了什么，有什么好玩好吃的都要告诉你，然后你总是给我一堆搞笑视频还有美食照片。"

"因为我想拥有你的全部时间。"蔡徐坤拿歌词盖住了自己的脸，"正因为我做不到，所以我特别要确定，想从你的回应里看出你还惦记我，你还爱我。"  
说着说着，或许因为暖床旁边太柔软，蔡徐坤睡着了。

卷曲的额发落在眉梢上，隐去了目光的蔡徐坤少了几分白日里的锋芒。  
他又自然而然的变成了那只猫咪。  
朱正廷吻了吻他的睫毛，我当然爱你。  
还是没有勇气对着他的胡渣吻下去。

蔡徐坤在忙的时候，朱正廷自己也在充实自己的生活。  
每天练字、练舞当然是雷打不动的，因为情况特殊，他和预约的声乐老师还在用视频交流，每天朱正廷都会把他录下的片段发给老师，老师再根据整张EP的需要来梳理他的唱法。

晚上蔡徐坤听了，挑了挑眉，说你的唱法和昨天的不一样。  
"你这个唱法比较安全，不用开太高的共鸣，舞台上会比较好唱得稳当。"蔡徐坤录了一遍新的，再拿出之前录的片段，打开同一部分。

朱正廷听得出来，指导老师的唱法是能比较稳妥的唱出那种安全依赖的味道。但是蔡徐坤让他唱的，要更专制，霸道一些。

这种霸气可能对蔡徐坤来说是信手拈来的，可是对朱正廷来说还有些难度，他要是霸气起来总有一种小可爱装凶凶的违和感。

"明天教你，别急。"  
"明天不放假吗？"  
"明天怎么啦？"

蔡徐坤有时候就是那么不解风情的小笨蛋。  
朱正廷白了他一眼，看着指针已经走到了他要和他的美国音乐约会时间，抱着枕头去一旁看电影去了。

但是到了情人节这天，必须的准备还是要有的。  
朱正廷裹得严严实实上街买了一堆必需品。  
回来的时候蔡徐坤还在睡觉。

其实这样也挺好的，两人还有一些独立的空间和时间。

把买来的巧克力熔解，拌成糖浆，和面团一起倒了模，预热烤箱。  
处理新回来的食物，朱正廷记着带手套，刀具就有些不听使唤，切出来的胡萝卜和葱花歪歪扭扭，大小不一。  
牛排放着解冻。  
中午吃些垫着，朱正廷跃跃欲试晚上要做一顿大餐。

兴许和音乐朋友捣鼓到了天亮，等蔡徐坤睡醒的时候，才发现这一天都要黑了。  
"要降温了，你别只穿个睡衣满屋子转悠。"朱正廷批评他。  
蔡徐坤伸了个懒腰，挠挠自己的满头乱发，像狮王巡视领地一样每个房间瞅了一眼。

"看啥呢？难不成这屋里除了我俩还有第三者啊？"朱正廷刚练完体能，漂亮的肌肉线条正是最流畅的时候，汗水从体能服上透了出来，说实话也没比穿睡衣的蔡徐坤好到哪里去。

蔡徐坤慢悠悠的说："我这不在找我可爱温柔的吱吱兔去哪里了，怎么这个这么凶啊？"  
"凶你大爷，还不快滚回去洗脸刷牙换衣服，洗手了来吃饭！"朱正廷突然暴走了，摔着毛巾抽着蔡徐坤进房间。

被打得到处乱窜的小黄喵捂着脑袋跑了。  
朱正廷问问自己身上的臭汗，好像觉得自己也该麻溜滚了。

还是蔡徐坤先回到厨房的，他慎重的闻了闻电饭锅的香气，隔着玻璃看着烤箱里的小饼干，还有料理台上的牛排，盘子里切好的胡萝卜块、葱丝，碗里打好的蛋液。他决定马上去饭桌旁边认真玩手机。

朱正廷在做饭的时候，他终于明白今天是什么日子了。  
又要营业了，蔡徐坤心里一惊，如今这偶像营业也得推陈出新，看着他们同期纷纷做情人节直播，都预告好几天了，自己是不可能做也不会做的。

万一自己说着说着，朱正廷嚎一嗓子叫："蔡徐坤你快点去把碗洗了！"，自己冷高人设瞬间崩塌，微博热搜马上就爆了。

但是不发是肯定不行的，朱正廷的营业任务很快就弹了出来，是这几天晚上练歌的时候顺手拍的，有交代了个人近况，还有工作内容，粉丝就喜欢我的爱豆很努力。

朱正廷正在给炒饭撒葱花，看来是快准备出锅了。蔡徐坤急中生智，喊着："正正等下。"马上掏了个碗出来，让他装满后倒扣到碟子上，做了个漂漂亮亮的蛋炒饭摆盘。

看着蔡徐坤又在用他的直男视角精心摆拍，朱正廷在抽油烟机的风声里叹了口气。

完成固粉操作后，蔡徐坤主动帮朱正廷递盘子端菜，全部做完后还给他脱围裙。

"无事献殷勤。"朱正廷小小的脑袋里有大大的疑问。  
"当然是想jian想dao。"蔡徐坤说的毫不含糊，朱正廷顺势用肩膀顶了他一下。

可是吃完后蔡徐坤很主动去洗碗里，朱正廷摸了摸自己的腰，思考这个民宿里面的围炉暖床真的很舒服，在这里应该还可以坚持久一点，没那么冷，也没那么硬。

但是这点璇昵的心思可能被洗洁精洗干净了，蔡徐坤擦干了手叫朱正廷下去录音。  
朱正廷有些哀怨的看着他，这种事情他可不好意思主动提，蔡徐坤还说现在还早，他只能下去。

"呢，我们现在不要想这么多，就当是一首你没有录过的歌，第一次接触，第一次唱。"蔡徐坤把耳机夹到朱正廷耳朵上，把电容麦推到他面前。

蔡徐坤坐进了控音台，比了个手势给朱正廷，朱正廷点点头示意开始。

*情愿寂静 目光所及 拥抱你*

唱到这里的时候，朱正廷情不自禁的抬起了视线，看着玻璃后面的人。  
蔡徐坤正用鼠标在做标记，没有注意到投过来的目光。

目光所及的拥抱，是依赖的，缠绵的，隐忍的。  
朱正廷这样理解，这样唱着。

*我的空位 只给你 陪我主演 这电影*

独角戏也好，对手戏也好，因为有你，让我的这部电影有了丰富的情绪。  
朱正廷唱出来感谢的欢喜。

*春信如期 日光染上 你印记*

还记得那场初雪，三年过去，今年早早雪已落下了。  
朱正廷的声音充满回忆。

一曲终了，朱正廷唱出了些释怀和轻柔，他看到蔡徐坤嘴角翘了起来，才松了口气。

"怎么样？"朱正廷迫不及待地想听听男朋友的肯定。  
"这是我那个可爱温柔的吱吱兔，和对方在一起，还是悄悄隐瞒着需要，只想着不要给对方压力。"蔡徐坤坐在录音的高脚凳上，把谱架和麦克风挪到一旁。

"如果是我唱这么缠绵悱恻的词，我还是会这样……"蔡徐坤把他拉到身前，一口就咬住了他颈侧的动脉。  
像只野兽出笼，雄狮捕猎。  
雄性的鬃毛刷过朱正廷的胸口，掏心的痒。

"不是因为你没有离开我而高兴，而是，禁锢你无法远离。"  
说完，蔡徐坤用力的吮吸一口，在朱正廷白皙的皮肤下的留下了一个深深的吻痕。

蔡徐坤顺势把朱正廷推到墙上，录音棚的灯灭了。

黑暗里，还有调音台上的屏幕亮着，工程重复播放起来。

这首温柔舒坦的歌里，蔡徐坤的动作尤为激烈，朱正廷甚至到后面哭了出来。  
大概是因为朱正廷坦然的说了："是的，我想要你。要全部的你。在这个情人节里。"

朱正廷还是如愿以偿的在围炉暖床上醒来了，虽然怎么过来的已经不记得了。

蔡徐坤像是抱娃娃一样圈住他睡觉，正如他所理解的，拥抱是禁锢是圈占。

朱正廷慢慢爬出来，轻手轻脚地拿来剃须刀，调到静音那一档，给蔡徐坤剃胡子。  
少了假装大人的胡子，蔡徐坤又变成了要人宠着的幼兽。

我是你的电影主角，这种情节理应给我占据。  
开开心心的朱正廷又钻进去睡觉了，半梦半醒之间有只小馋猫在他身上觅食。

日光爬上了蔡徐坤的背，照亮了朱正廷留下的齿痕。  
印记深刻的留在身体里。

屋外的冰霜融化。

果然春信如期。

END


End file.
